


The Right Spirits

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangiku, sake and some more sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted December 2010
> 
> prompt: _Kiss me, I'm ..._

"Rather drunk, I do believe, Matsumoto," and if that voice didn't sober you up, then nothing on this side of the dangai would.

On the other hand, she had _not_ just spent the better part of four hours pouring some of the finest sake she'd ever tasted down her throat only to have Captain Kuchiki ruin things just when they'd been starting to get _fun_ , what with the way she'd almost talked Renji and Ikkaku into a game of strip poker.

"Drink, Captain Kuchiki?" Her voice had stopped slurring. Damn the man, for all that he was a fine looking piece of meat. She'd _worked_ for that slur.

"I hardly think so. By all present evidence, you've had more than enough already."

He really was an idiot. "Not me, sir." Well, another bottle or two, maybe. " _You_!"

The expression on his face was stunned. It made her want to giggle, except then he'd probably get all _huffy_. "I'm not - " he said. "I don't usually - "

"One tiny drink can't hurt, right?" Given the size of the stick up his ass, a whole lot of _big_ drinks might do him a world of good.

He sat down. Renji looked alarmed. "I suppose not."

"That's the spirit!"

She'd always wondered what he'd look like naked, anyway.


End file.
